Chili Dog Rapture
by cibo.cu
Summary: Tensions, good and bad, arise between Sonic, Knuckles, and Sally; Chris and Maria, Amy Rose and...Mighty? Time for another cigarillo.
1. Prologue

**Chili Dog Rapture**

A "Soap Opera" by the likes of "cibo cu". mesugandya.us

**Stupid mandatory notes:** _I am not the owner of anything Sonic related, nor is this story featuring other people's (nor my own) fan characters I need to warn you about. This story is intended for those over 13 because of language, violence, and adult content. I apologize only for grammatical errors I may miss, but not for the spelling mistakes._

_This story will hit many points that some "sensitive" people may find "offensive." Because of this, I will put one of those "disclaimer" things before the story._

_This story contains characters from the Sonic games, TV shows, and comics. This tale is also quite alternate universe, being that everyone is a bit older (Sonic is 20 in this story.)._

---

:Prologue:

Welcome to the beautiful city of Station Square. Many different people live here, working for a living with the goal of obtaining the happiness that is necessary in life. In this tale, we will meet several groups whose lives interact on a daily basis.

Meet Sonic. This is his second time in Station Square. He was sent here first due to a freakish experiment gone awry by his nemises, who we'll mention in a moment. Sonic did not come alone from his world. He is here with several friends, including a young lad by the name of Tails, who is an inventor and his closest sidekick.

When Sonic came to this world for the second time, he came with a mission: to create an empire revolving around his favorite food: chili dogs. Together, with Knuckles, his wife Tikal (Who still suffers from memory loss when it comes to her past), Tails, and Amy Rose, his off-and-on fiancee, they create a company called Chili Dog Heaven.

Funding Sonic behind CDH is Christopher Thorndyke, a seventeen year old man who is the heir of not only a huge corporation, but the estate of the famed actress Lindsay Fair (his mother). Being a senior in high school, Chris and his friends, the aspiring athlete Danny, the sweet invalid Heather, and the clinically insane raver girl Frances, he has a future to look forward to.

Things aren't always peaches and "Cream" in Station Square. There is a negative threat to our camaraderie... And I don't mean the bad guys, either!

Sam Speed, the chief of the S-Team is bored no longer! With Sonic back, he is constantly challenging the young CEO to races. But this isn't the only thing keeping Sam on his toes. Chaotix, which was once a team of detectives, have gone into the saboteur (terroist, if you will) racket. They drive some of the fastest vehicles in the country! And loudest, too (Vector has a thing for the amps.).

Remember the nemesis of Sonic that was mentioned earlier? Dr. Eggman (Ivo Robotnik) has come, bringing his horde along. Dr. Eggman is appalled at Sonic's fast financial success, and will do anything to bring it to a screeching halt! Eggman has made his own food empire: Chili Dog Hell! They are terrible, but sell well because they have a special additive that gets people hooked. In addition, Eggman is willing to sabotage Chili Dog Heaven by utilizing his technological skills.

Dr. Eggman lives with his nephew, Snively, who is his punching bag, and Shadow the Hedgehog, an even stranger being than Sonic. The house, compromised mainly of robots, is quite dysfunctional. Snively, along with Maria, a mysterious girl who died decades years ago, but, thanks to some cloning, configuring, memory restore, and Shadow's bitching, is alive, go to school with Chris.

Think that's bad enough? The government is also riding Sonic's tail. Rouge the Bat returns to join with Topaz to find out, well, where Sonic's supposed cache of emeralds are. They say those Chili Dog Heaven dogs are good for a reason...!

Then we have the clandestine teacher Mr. Stuart, who is also the English teacher at Station Square H.S. What's his background?

Things will get crazier as old loves (Princess Sally) and new rivals (Princess Sally) come into play...

And now, I present to you, Chili Dog Rapture! 


	2. She Drives in Her Nightgown

**Chili Dog Rapture**

A "Soap Opera" by the likes of "cibo cu". mesugandya.us

**Stupid mandatory notes:** _I am not the owner of anything Sonic related, nor is this story featuring other people's (nor my own) fan characters I need to warn you about. This story is intended for those over 13 because of language, violence, and adult content. I apologize only for grammatical errors I may miss, but not for the spelling mistakes._

_This story will hit many points that some "sensitive" people may find "offensive." Because of this, I will put one of those "disclaimer" things before the story._

_This story contains characters from the Sonic games, TV shows, and comics. This tale is also quite alternate universe, being that everyone is a bit older (Sonic is 20 in this story.)._

---

Episode 1

**Today's disclaimer: Sexuality was never an issue for me.**

Amy Rose yawned. She sat up in the large empty bed and looked around. "Oh, he left early again..." she muttered. "You would think a CEO could go in at anytime they wanted to, but no! He tells ME he has to leave early!" the lady squeaked before crawling out of bed and putting on a silk red robe over her silk gown. She proceeded down the elegant marble steps. Every time she looked around the house, she recalled to herself how much luxury Sonic had given her.

"Ah," Amy swooned, reaching the bottom of the steps. "I can still remember when he told me he loved me that day!"

Amy saw Tails, the orange two-tailed fox, wandering around the foyer. He had his things ready for school... but it was late, wasn't it? "Tails??" asked Amy. "Why aren't you at school?? It's almost 9:30!S"

"Ah, I missed the bus!" said Tails. "Could you give me a ride?"

"You know I can't see over the steering wheel... and Sonic runs to work!" Amy said. "Well, fine. I'll take you. That stupid chauffeur is drunk again! Just let me get my booster seat..."

--

"Stocks are up," said Knuckles, dressed in nothing but his usual along with a blazer and tie. He put a new copy of the stock portfolios in front of Sonic, who was sitting in his huge leather chair. Sonic was looking at the skyline of the town, admiring the harbor and business district.

"Man, you know," Sonic said, turning him and the chair away from the window to face Knuckles. "I miss Mobius sometimes, but not all the time. In this kind of place, I could expand like I wanted to, and man, is it not cool?? And look how happy everyone is!"

"Eh..hmph," Knuckles made a grunt. Every time Sonic mentioned home, it made him think about Angel Island. He couldn't believe he'd taken up the offer Sonic gave to him, letting him move the master emerald to the mansion. "Yeah, we're happy as hell." the enchidna muttered.

"You say somethin'?" Sonic asked.

"No, no I didn't." said Knuckles. "Oh, I need to call my wife and see what times she wants to go out to dinner tonight. I'll be back later."

"Alright man!" Sonic waved to Knuckles as he exited. Sonic leaned back in his chair, thinking about Amy. Living such a high lifestyle, women (and that one man) came and left in his life. Many times he and Amy broke up, and got engaged again. How many engagement rings has he given her? "Man, what was wrong with me then? Psh... this time, I'll have no kind of distraction from marrying Amy!

--

"Alright class," said Mr. Stuart. "Let's read the passage from Gilgamesh again."

He thought his time was up in the metropolis when Sonic left, but, once his return and interaction with Chris was confirmed by the insiders, there he was again, being that Mr. Stuart guy, installed as a teacher. He'd gotten out of the task as fast as he'd gotten used to it in the beginning. Still, it was interesting to see his old students so grown-up.

"I love this story!" Frances whispered to Danny, who sat next to her. "It has whores in it!"

"Frances... All the stories we've read so far have had whores in it. This is historic lit."

"Wow, they had hookers back then?" Frances said outloud without realizing her volume. The entire class laughed. Mr. Stuart only shook his head at the "special" girl.

In the back corner of the class were Snively Kintobor and Maria Robotnik, members of a now notorious family. They weren't bad, they weren't good. They were, indeed, strange.

"Snively, would you like to read the next passage? I haven't heard from you all day!" Mr. Stuart asked. "Let alone a week," he then added with a slightly disgruntled mutter.

Snively, being very short for his age, stood on his chair, arms folded behind his back and said: "No, I would not," before bowing his head properly and taking his seat again.

Mr. Stuart grumbled then looked to Maria. "Ms. Robotnik... do you still have laryngitis?"

The girl nodded. She's now had this "problem" for three weeks.

"I'll do it, " Chris raised his hand and said. He was always doing it, but he didn't mind. Mr. Stuart smiled out of approval.

--

Amy, still in her nightgown and with a cherry-flavored cigarillo dangling from her lips, drove around Station Square hours after dropping Tails off at school. "I wonder if he's having a meeting right now?" she asked aloud. She drove past Sonic's building and looked up at the high-rise corporation. "Last time I messaged him, he seemed pretty upset... maybe it was because he lost that deal he wanted?"

Amy decided to send Sonic a text message anyway. Indeed, he was in the middle of a meeting. It was tiny, but extremely important.

--

"You know, Sir," said one of his VPs, "That account you wanted may just go through!"

"Aw, man!" Sonic leapt out of his chair with a backflip and landed on his desk. "I've been waiting for that thing! Shit yeah!"

His assistants were happy. One said: "The Acorn account--"

"Wait, WHAT?" Sonic fell off the desk abd shouted from the floor: "Is... that what it's called?? The account from Mobius??"

"Yes sir, the assistant said. "The person in charge of this whole thing's last name is Acorn!"

"...Right. It's just a coincidence." Sonic kept muttering as he climbed back into the chair. He spun the chair around to face the window. He cupped his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Sir, is something wrong?" the VP asked.

"Get out!" Sonic ordered.

--

"He didn't message me back!" Amy shouted as she slammed the phone into the seat beside her. She was at a stoplight, and the drivers next to her stared at the pink hedgehog in bewilderment. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!?" she screamed at them both, causing them to speed ahead and run the red light.

"I hate this! I hate this SO much!" shouted Amy punched her car horn. She knew Sonic was at work... but he just didn't give her enough attention! He was starting to work late and would go right to bed, and get right back up again!

"I've gotta do something..." Amy said.

--

The road was calm where Amy drove, yet, it was but only several blocks away where the streets were being blocked off. People stood around, stunned and afraid. Multiple sonic booms followed by a sharp gust of wind that knocked the barriers down swept past. The cause was the S-1, the fastest car in the S-Team's cache, speeding behind a group of strange beings driving an unusually large,but outrageously fast truck with double the nitro boost that would be forbidden by any existing space program.

"I'll get them, I'll get them!" Sam kept chanting this as his mantra. He was tailing the huge truck. The S-1's enamel was being charred by the exhaust rockets on the truck's tail, but that was the least of Sam's worries.

Inside the truck was Vector, the driver, a crocodile donning a pair of headphones that blasted heavy bass beats, Espio, a normally calm Chameleon, who, at the moment, was in a panic due to the noise outside and inside the truck, and Charmy, who had fainted from the outrageous output the sound system was making. On the roof with a bazooka was Mighty the armadillo, constantly shooting at the S-1's wheels and any cop who tried to chase them.

"MAN OH MAN!" screamed Vector over his loud headphones in addition to the loud music playing in the truck that he would NOT allow for anyone to turn off. "SO A TO US LEVELING THE WHITE HOUSE KITCHEN AND STEALING ALL THAT GOLD, HUH!?"

"YOU NEED TO TURN THAT SHIT OFF, MAN!" Espio screamed, his eyes bloodshot. He kept jumping around in a panic, the noise making him downright insane.

"They'd better slow down!" Mighty said. Vector wasn't that good of a driver to begin with. He was now trying to swerve around roadblocks and whatnot. Vector was now driving in the wrong lane.

Amy parked her car on he street corner of a coffee shop. She got out of the car and was on her way inside, in nightgown, robe, high-heeled bedroom shoes, and cigarillo.

"DAMN IT! WATCH OUT!" Mighty screamed. He leapt off the truck and landed on the pavement below as the truck went pummeling into Amy's parked car. Amy leapt away from the explosion just in time, landing on the ground in a daze.

Sam almost ran over Amy, but he turned his wheel sharply to swerve away from the explosion. "Whoa!" Sam shouted, leaping out of the wreckage. He rushed over with intent of finally grabbing who he'd been pursuing.

Unbeknownst to him, the trio in the truck escaped quickly and quietly with their loot. Charmy was in a stupor when he ambled over to Mighty. Vector and Charmy slinked over to where Amy was.

"Yo, wait, check it out!" Vector whispered, slapping Espio (who was still shaking from his rattled nerves) on the back. "Isn't that Sonic's fiancee?"

"I-I d-do believe it is..." Espio slinked over her for a better look. "D-do you realize how much r-rans-s-s-om--"

"Yeah!" Vector whispered with enthusiasm. "C'mon, let's take her and split!

The four of them, with Amy, were quick to steal one of the police cars that had surrounded the area. They were on their way to the hideout!

--

Sonic stared at the text message on his phone. Then his emerald eyes wandered over to the documents containing the information on the Acorn account. "God damn, I hope it's just her brother..." Sonic muttered. "It's been so long since you and I... but that was a long time ago. I've moved on now. Maybe she has too."

Sonic took it upon himself to reply to the message.

--

--THE END OF EPISODE I- 


	3. Starting Something Not Neutral

**Chili Dog Rapture**

A "Soap Opera" by the likes of "cibo cu". mesugandya.us

**Stupid mandatory notes:** _I am not the owner of anything Sonic related, nor is this story featuring other people's (nor my own) fan characters I need to warn you about. This story is intended for those over 13 because of language, violence, and adult content. I apologize only for grammatical errors I may miss, but not for the spelling mistakes._

_This story will hit many points that some "sensitive" people may find "offensive." Because of this, I will put one of those "disclaimer" things before the story._

_This story contains characters from the Sonic games, TV shows, and comics. This tale is also quite alternate universe, being that everyone is a bit older (Sonic is 20 in this story.)._

---

Episode 2

**Today's disclaimer: Infidelity is a tough subject.**

_Quick notes: A kind reviewer pointed out that Snively should be older! I forgot this detail; he would be 20-ish now. (Maria, however, will remain in her place.) So, in the soap-opera tradition, I have re-written Snively to be his proper age and deliberately created a plothole that I will not fill! On with the story!_

__

_Oh, sorry for the time it took to update this!_

"Ugh... where am I?"

The pink female hedgehog lifted her upper-body as best she could. She was lying on a rug that was colored a tacky neon orange; the fibers of it were long and thick. She looked like she had fallen into a time-warp. "Oh my god, am I in the back of that vintage store??" Amy's head was throbbing. She'd hit the ground hard when she made her leap away from the explosion. As she recalled what'd happened before she appeared here, a shudder went through her body. "I'm so lucky..."

"Hey, I think she's awake!"

Amy scampered behind the stylized red shoe-shaped chair. She didn't have her piko hammer; a nearby statuette of a nude would have to do.

"I thought I heard her... I thought!" Charmy said as he entered. Amy peeked out upon hearing the soft butting of the bee's wings. What were they doing here??

"Wh-whaa? Ch-charmy!?" Amy moved away from the chair and towards the bee-boy. "What are you--how did I get here!? What happened??"

"Why, uh... there was an accident! Yeah, an accident! We were driving around in our Scion and we saw you knocked out on the pavement there! We bought you back here, our place, to let you recuperate--"

"On the floor?" Amy asked, her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow of suspicion.

"Oh, you musta fallen on the floor!" Charmy pointed to the freakish neon green with blue swirled upholstered sofa. "That's where we put you first!"

"Oy, even in my sleep, I know style!" Amy muttered.

"Well, annnyway," Charmy continued. "We wanted to help you come to, and here you are!"

"Great, I can go home now!" Amy said and started to make her way towards the door.

"Uh, no, you can't!" Charmy called out.

Sonic was nervous. Amy had yet to return the call... maybe her signal was blocked? But he'd called three times in an hour, and he got nothing. "I don't feel good." Sonic was having an awkward enough day as is. First, this account was from a Mobian family called "Acorn," and second, Amy wasn't responding to his messages. The latter was a rarity.

Pretty soon, it would be time for Sonic to make his way home. Perhaps she was there. Perhaps her battery just died. He chuckled to himself as thought of all the cute little things Amy was doing that was making her miss her calls. It was the only thing he could do right now to relax his nerves.

"Oh, I can't wait to see them!" said the elegantly sculpted young woman who was half squirrel, half wolf. With her attendants, she was decking herself out elegantly for this meeting. "I'm so eager to meet the face behind Chili Dog Heaven!"

"Of course, Princess Sally," said one of her attendants, a commissioned aristocress from Station Square who was helping Sally learn local customs. Along with her, Antione D'collete, longtime bodyguard and admierer of Sally, was waiting close by. He not only sported an odd French Accent, but he had a history of being a clumsy fighter. However, he'd developed his skills over the years.

Sally, dressed in an elegant white princess-seamed blazer with a vintage light blue rose corsage, a white miniskirt, pearls, and white high heels to match, was ready to go. She took Antoine's offered arm and was led out to the limousine.

The final bell rang, announcing all classes at Station Square H.S. were finished. Chris and his friends were on their way outside. "Want to go get something to eat downtown?" Danny asked. "Maybe we could swing by and say hey to Sonic!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Chris said. He took a seat on the edge of the fountain that was in the courtyard of the school so he could tie his shoes. A shadow came over Chris as he worked; the others, Heather, Francis, and Danny, looked at the figure who had approached them in confusion.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, Christopher Thorndyke," spoke the sweet and delicate voice of Maria Robotnik. Interesting enough, her voice didn't match the stern expression on her face. One hand was placed firmly upon the hip of her skirt.

"Uh, hey... I don't think we've ever really talked before, but you're in my English class!" Chris smiled at her. Though it didn't show, he was apprehensive. Maria nodded and let her hands drop to her sides. The three friends of Chris were skeptical.

"Hey, let's go," Frances muttered. Even she was getting a bad feeling.

"Yes, I am!" Maria said.

"Wait, I thought you had laryngitis?" Danny asked.

"It, uh, cleared up." Maria said only to excuse the previous for her main focus: Chris. "Listen, Mister Thorndyke, I must ask you about your involvement with a company that is involved in a competition against my cousin's."

"Wha? You're from Chili Dog Hell?" Chris tilted his head as he asked. Danny, Heather, and Frances all smacked their foreheads. There aren't other Robotniks in town besides the obvious notorious group...And it was well known that they _did_ own the rival company.

"Yes, and, as youth representative to CDH, I want to call a truce between our companies." Maria said, her face donning her angelic smile as she held out her hand for Chris to shake on.

"Y-yeah! Of course!" Chris said, immediately reaching out with intent of shaking Maria's hand, that is, before Danny stopped him.

"Wait," Danny whispered. "She might have some kind of ultimatum up her sleeve! Don't trust her so fast; I saw how she was glaring at you from the back of class!"

"What...? Oh, okay..." Chris responded, slowly drawing his hand away. "What's the catch, Maria...?" After Danny's words, he could barely make eye contact with the blonde.

Maria was silent. Not in a stunned way, but almost as if she was savoring something! "There is no catch..." she said, a soft smile creeping across her lips. "Except for one thing..."

"You can't go yet!" Charmy said, blocking the door from Amy.

"And why _not_??" Amy demanded as she shoved her face into Charmy's with intent of intimidation.

"Agh-wha-dah--" Charmy stammered. "Your car is wrecked, and our guy isn't back yet with the car, so you gotta wait here! We're on the outskirts of Station Square. You don't want to walk, do you??"

"Walking never killed me," Amy pushed Charmy out of her way and went to hunting for the exit. "Besides, I can call one of my chauffeurs to come get me!"

"No, don't do that! This place is a se--" Charmy immediately covered his mouth.

"A what...?" Amy turned around to glare at the bee-boy. "What were you going to say!?" the pink hedgehog's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"A section that isn't maintained by the government. You don't want your cars getting torn up and dirtied on our shitty roads, do you?" Mighty the Armadillo cut into the conversation, saving Charmy's ... stinger. Charmy himself was more than thankful for this.

"Oh, w-well then--" Amy was taken aback by the looks of Mighty. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall as he studied Amy. He wondered why she was still in her nightgown in the late afternoon. Amy couldn't take her eyes off this creature before her. He put her in the mind of Sonic, but not completely. He had a sexy confidence about him, and wow, did he look strong.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Mighty, smiling at her as he pushed himself off the wall and approached the rodent-girl. He could tell, just by looking into Amy's shining eyes, what was going through her mind. He was more than intrigued.

"Yes, some water, please. And do you mind if I smoke?" she asked.

"Yes!" squealed Charmy.

"No, not at all..." Mighty butted in. "But do it in just this room, the lounge. I'll bring your drink in here."

Charmy left, not wanting to smell the smoke. Amy shut the lounge door behind her. She sat on the toe of the shoe-shaped chair and lit her cigarillo. She held herself, rubbing her upper arms with her hands and exhaled a puff of smoke. "Why am I... I'm only Sonic's girl. But look at me! I haven't had attentions from him since that last time we resealed our engagement... that was months ago."

Amy looked up at the door as Mighty re-entered with the bottled water. "Here." he said. "Want me to... keep you company?"

"Yes, please." Amy replied.

To say Sonic was nervous as hell was an understatement. He kept fixing his collar and tie in the executive washroom's mirror. "Why am I so nervous? I'm never this nervous for any other account! Okay, okay! It's not gonna be her, it's gotta be her brother. Right? Right!" Sonic reassured himself in the mirror for the 32nd time before exiting.

"Mr. Hedgehog!" said one of the representatives for the Mobian partner. "So nice to see you again!" He gave Sonic and his assistants each a firm handshake. Also in the room was Knuckles. When he'd returned from talking to Tikal, Sonic told him everything. Knuckles was nervous, but he showed it in different ways; his arms were folded tight like he was in a straight jacket, and his face kept a twitching grimace. Looking at Knuckles made Sonic feel a bit more... relaxed. It was hard not to laugh at the enchidna.

"Alright, now, everyone." the representative said as he moved towards the door to open it. "May I present to you, the head of the Acorn account, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn!"

The young redhead placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggle. She whispered to her attendant: "He didn't have to say my full name!"

Sonic's and Knuckle's eyes were locked upon her. Sonic's feelings were racing faster than his feet had ever carried him, and one could swear Knuckles was growling.

"And that one thing is?" Chris asked, looking more confused than ever.

"That one thing is," Maria folded her arms behind her back as she traced her toe along the cement. "You drop your funding and affiliation with CDH, or else, there will be no truce."

"Oh yeah, well, what're you gonna do if he doesn't say 'yeah'!?" Frances jumped in and shouted.

"I'm so happy you asked!" Maria chimed, clapping her hands together in glee. "If you don't, well, this will get a bit ugly! Unlike my incompetent cousin, I tend to be more hands-on about my approaches..." Maria rubbed her hands together. It was almost hypnotic to the others, watching those long elegant fingers, with their painted nails, getting ready for... something violent.

"What... do you mean?" Chris looked ill. He remember all the trouble Dr. Robotnik bought upon them when he was young, and Sonic bailing everyone out, luckily. But there was just something **very** unsettling about this one.

"Yeah, what **do **you mean!?" Frances immediately jumped in front of everyone and pressed her nose against Maria's. The blonde chuckled and gently pushed Frances away.

"Look, I don't care what you try;" Chris protested. "You're not going to see me backing away from helping Sonic out! He's been there for me all this time, and now, it's my turn."

"I... I honestly didn't know where this was going to go," said Maria, now dismayed. "But I've prepared just in case it didn't turn out like I hoped it would." The blonde looked to the ground, her hands in her pockets. Danny thought it would be a good idea to walk away now, but Chris was curious as to what she had to say.

"What...?" Chris urged.

Maria looked up at them, sighed, and placed a hand over her heart. Her face donned an expression of longing as she spoke: "Before I begin, you must understand that this is not my true nature to do such things. However, my cousin is sitting on a very valuable empire that would be vital to our family's already tarnished reputation."

"You see," Maria continued. "No matter what we seem to do, whether it's for the best or for the worst, we're always being attacked by everyone else! We have this curse of doing things that just don't stay within the borders of social reason!"

"Now, if, say, 50 years from now, our family can rewrite our little history by saying we owned a food empire and was never EVER known for cloning, immortality experiments, genocide, roboticization, or basic grand-theft auto, that would be the kiss to break the curse, now wouldn't it?" Maria spoke as she began walking circles around the group.

"Uh, what?" Chris muttered.

"Listen," Maria stopped in front of Chris and placed her hands on his shoulders. "What I am saying is that, although I don't agree with my cousin Ivo for wanting to sabotage your CDH for the simple task of destroying and humiliating Sonic, I have bigger and better things in mind. I want your CDH to go so my CDH can prosper for my family. I want our family to be known as simple, normal robber barons, not mad scientists!"

Chris shook his head in confusion. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"Christopher Thorndyke..." Maria said while kindly adjusting Chris's shirt collar and fixing his hair. "I'm going to kick your ass. Right now. And I will kick it until you change your mind."

Amy took the last sips from the water bottle and dropped it in the waste can. She and Mighty were now sitting on that tacky sofa. "Thank you for keeping me company while we wait," Amy said softly.

"No problem." Mighty smirked. There was something about Amy that seemed nice. He'd never seen this side of her before. Perhaps it came along with age. She was a much different young woman now than she was then.

"When will your driver be back?" Amy asked. "Sorry to sound rude, I just want to--"

"You're not being rude," Mighty assured her. "But Vector has some business to take care of. Like you, I hope he won't take to long, or that means he's messed up!" he chuckled.

Amy nodded. It was a bit hard to keep spirits high. What if Sonic took her for dead? Her cell phone was still in her wrecked car. Mighty could see the worry in the girl's eyes. He reached out and put an arm around her shoulder, then pulled her close.

Amy shuddered. It was the most physical attention she received in a while. "I," Amy began. She wanted to pull away, but the feel of the other's lips and hands on her shoulders silenced her, froze her.

Sonic, Knuckles, Sally, and the rest discussed their future growth. Sonic's voice was cracking constantly every time he was spoken to by Sally; Knuckles, on the other hand, was a complete wreck. His growling wasn't out of anger or fear; he'd once had feelings for the girl, and thought it was all over when he got sent to Earth and found Tikal, but now, oh god. His nerves wouldn't let his vocal cords rest.

"That concludes our meeting!" the Mobian representative announced cheerfully.

"I can't wait to see how our future will progress!" Sally said. How could she be so calm, Sonic and Knuckles wondered. She wanted to shake their hands. They each took her graceful palm and shook. For a brief moment, Sonic was actually inclined to kiss it.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again after so long, Sal." Sonic nodded. "I'd stay and chat, but I think something happened to my fiancee..."

Sally blinked, surprised at Sonic having a fiancee, and nodded in understanding. "Oh, that's not a problem! We'll have to have a power lunch pretty soon! I'll schedule with your secretary." Sally sighed and took Sonic by both hands, squeezing them. "I hope your fiancee is alright," she told him, the worry in her voice legitimate.

Sonic shuddered and quickly turned her hands loose; he didn't remember taking both of them, but he had. "Yeah, thanks, Sal..." Sonic said, looking at the floor. Being called her old nickname made Sally giggle. She took her leave. As soon as she'd slinked out of the room with her hips twitching, Sonic and Knuckles were relived!

"My... gods!" Knuckles exclaimed. "I haven't seen her in so long... I--"

"Hey," Sonic went over to put a hand on Knuckle's shoulder. "Don't even get like that. You've got Tikal now!"

"Yeah, I know," the red one muttered while shrugging. "Just old feelings. Hmph. Nothing I can't handle."

Sonic excused himself from Knuckles since the enchidna had to meet his wife for dinner. When the blue hedgehog sat at his desk, he noticed a message on his phone. "Amy??" he wondered. It wasn't from her phone, though!

Sonic opened his voice mailbox and listened. There was a scratchy voice on the other end. "Yo, Sonic," it said. "We've got ya girl! You want her back in one piece? Well, you'd better leave twenty million bucks near the Station Square bridge tonight, or she's gonna be my supper!"

Sonic shook with rage. Without control, his body slowly sunk onto it's knees. "Amy... Amy..." Sonic's now hoarse voice managed to utter. He lowered to his hands, now on all fours. He could feel a powerful throbbing in his head. "Who the fuck would do this!?" thought Sonic.

Tossing his blue head back, Sonic screamed his lover's name to the top of his lungs, proclaiming he would get her back.

"Touché, Vector!" the green croc cackled as he put his phone away. He was heading down the highway towards the hideout. "Course, I wouldn't kill her. But I'll make sure Sonic will never see her again if he tries to play a game!"

--THE END OF EPISODE II- 


End file.
